


Keep to the Roads, You'll Find Your Way Home

by thepizzasitter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Benny is going to fix them, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Dean Has Issues, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sam and Cas come to Christmas Dinner, Table Sex, Top Benny, Vampire Benny, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Well, fuck him sideways, but yeah, Benny was good at that shit. He had a way of laying Dean bare in more ways than between the sheets, and it was a never ending source of discomfort for the hunter. Mostly because people who got close usually wound up killing him or getting killed. At least Benny was made of tougher stuff than a human.” Dean/Benny Christmas fic with side implied Sastiel (Sam/Cas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep to the Roads, You'll Find Your Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Fic for thelittletreetopper over on Tumblr. Go follow her, she rocks harder than Schoolhouse Rock.

“That’s got to be the sorriest face I’ve ever seen on a man in my life.”

“Fuck you too, Benny,” Dean growled, and buried his face further into the pillow, not letting his face show past the white of the linen. Nothing fancy, but soft and comfortable in comparison to what he was used to when he got a bed at all. It was soothing on his frayed nerves.

He didn’t want to be pissed at Benny, wasn’t pissed at the vampire, really. The bear of a man was all easy smiles and warm, broad hands on the tired, aching muscles of his back. He sighed a little and shifted to get more comfortable to let Benny work his magic and reel him back from the irritated mood he was in. “What’s eating you, darlin’?” His voice was molasses and the soft burr of the old south, and it made Dean way too soft for his comfort, but it wasn’t a feeling he tended to fight much anymore. Not after Purgatory had taught him a thing of two about missed chances.

“S’just Sammy. It’s…well, it’s fucking stupid is what it is, but I thought—we’ve never been the type to celebrate much and it’s not like everything we’ve seen,” he shrugged in an all-encompassing manner, “has exactly kept up any illusion of a holiday spirit, but…”

The silence wasn’t meant to be telling, but Benny was sharp and smarter than anyone would believe.

“You miss him. You were hoping he’d be here for Christmas?” Well, fuck him sideways, but yeah, Benny was good at that shit. He had a way of laying Dean bare in more ways than between the sheets, and it was a never ending source of discomfort for the hunter. Mostly because people who got close usually wound up killing him or getting killed. At least Benny was made of tougher stuff than a human.

“Maybe,” he grumbled, rolling so he could make an ugly face at his vampire, who laughed and patted the side of his face.

“It’s alright, you know? I know you hate me pryin’ where my nose don’t belong, and we’ve got plenty of time to get all girly and emotional in our old age, but whatever or whoever told you it’s not alright to need people…they’re wrong. Straight up, nothin’ doin’, shot to hell wrong. So it’s fine to be pissy about not getting to see your family for the holidays. Even if it’s your own damn fault your fool pride is stoppin’ you from calling him and Cas up right now to ask them over, it still makes sense.”

Dean frowned and rolled back over to avoid Benny’s eye, but his friend just took it as permission to lay hands on him again. He groaned when they returned with intent now, kneading and digging in just right, just this side of too hard. Fuck, Benny knew how to work him over and he was sure by the end of the night he would probably be on the phone asking Sam over for Christmas with Benny crowded behind him, running his tongue over the new marks there was no doubt he’d be getting.

“You’re an ass, you know that?” He growled, no sting in his words, and smiled into the pillow.

“Well, if I wasn’t, you’d probably stew in your own feelings too often. Darlin’, it ain’t worth gettin’ worked up over. So you call him and the worst he can do is say ‘no’, right? He and Cas might be busy. They’re in Michigan or somethin’ right now, yeah? But I’ll just bet you Cas would jump at the chance to see you, and Sam too. Just ‘cause we’re all startin’ to move on—goddamn miracle if you ask me—doesn’t mean we don’t need each other,” his friend said, the voice of reason and patience.

Dean sighed and unconsciously spread his legs a little to let Benny move closer as he rubbed lower down his back, grunting when Benny hit a particularly sore spot from the last hunt. “I know, man, but that’s a lot— _Jesus_ , Benny, that feels good. Go a little left?” He waited until Benny complied before he bit back a whimper and soldiered on.

“It’s a lot harder than it sounds when you’re a Winchester. Sammy has always been a lot better at asking for what he needs than I have, and even he sucks at it. Shows you where I stand on the emotional tolerance scale.”

He laughed, and turned his head a little to look at Benny. “Don’t even know if this place can hold that many grown ass men and their baggage.” He felt an unrepentant surge of pride when Benny threw his head back and laughed with him.

“It’d be a tight fit, no doubt, honey.” He stroked the hunter’s hair and laid down, rolling Dean up so he was sitting astride him, and Dean raised a brow like he didn’t know exactly where this was leading. “Just think about it, Dean. For the moment, though, all this talk of Christmas dinners is makin’ me think of something else I’d rather eat.”

Dean groaned and laughed, shaking his head. “Dude, worst pick up line I’ve ever heard. That includes mine.”

Benny’s eyes had that damnable ability to fucking twinkle with sass and mirth and it was so unfair. “You’re just bitter ‘cause it works.”

"True." Dean smirked and leaned down to kiss Benny, enjoying the scrape of beard and sharp teeth on his lips and tongue. He completed the circuit by drawing his friend over him, humming at the feeling of bare skin and hair and weight pressed against every line of him.

He tilted his neck back in blatant invitation and had his usual surreal experience of amazement that this action made him feel less vulnerable, rather than more so. He moaned softly when the vampire took his permission and nibbled along the column of his throat, fangs out and scraping the skin, but never piercing. Benny’s unfailing trust had been matched with his own long ago.

He was sheltered by Benny’s broad form in a way he was beginning to appreciate. Being taken care of had its perks. “Every time, and I hate you for it.”

“Love you too, Dean,” his friend chuckled.

The snarky retort he could have given was lost when Benny decided he wasn’t playing anymore.

\---

“I ever told you that you clean up nicely?” Dean asked, whistling low and admiring his friend in the smart sports jacket and black pants that had Dean’s mouth watering just a little.

“Every time I find occasion to put on a tie, yeah,” Benny replied, winking and turning back to the table, laying out plates and glasses and--what the hell?

“Sweetheart, you know I love breaking out the teacups and fine china,” he drawled sarcastically, eying the ‘good’ silverware--which consisted of a mismatched set that wasn’t plastic at least--with a little wariness. “But what’s the occasion? Fuck, I didn’t forget something, did I? I’m shit at remembering dates.”

Benny’s expression, when it turned from its task, was lethal in a way that made Dean’s stomach clench in anticipation and his ass ache dully from their playful escapades the night before. “Just an early present, sweetheart, nothin’ to worry about.” Which was a sure fire way to get Dean worrying.

The hunter frowned and folded his arms against his chest, chin raised in challenge and confusion. “Yeah? Mind telling me what it is and why I have the feeling that _I’m_ on the menu?” He couldn’t hide the grin that was threatening to break through, and ended up ruining his own play at nonchalance.

Benny wagged his finger and smiled predatorily. “Not quite, honey, I wouldn’t serve you to our evening guests. I’d much rather have you to myself, though that sounds mighty nice: you all laid out on the table to have my fill of.” He shook his head. “But I just finished settin’ up, and not even you can wreck the manners my momma browbeat into me about keepin’ the table lookin’ pretty.”

He stepped towards Dean and ran one big paw down the side of the hunter’s neck, and if Dean tilted to the side to give him what he wanted, well, it wasn’t like anyone was there to give him crap over it.

“Think we could manage a round though, if you’re game?” The vampire raised a brow playfully and Dean looked thoughtfully at the table. “They won’t show for another half hour or so, but we’ll need a shower.”

“You know me, I’m always game. But that table is looking a hell of a lot better than the floor. Don’t think I can wait to go all the way to the bedroom,” he teased, biting Benny’s ear and raking his nails along the soft buzz of Benny’s hair. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed you didn’t say who’s coming.”

His friend grunted and looked at all his work for a moment--he’d laid out a nice tablecloth and everything--before he grinned, growled, and swung Dean up onto it within seconds, knocking the silverware to the floor and the wind out of Dean’s lungs. His tongue was already fighting with Dean’s letting Dean take the upper hand and push into his mouth, fucking into it dirtily with his tongue. “Cheater,” he vampire murmured into the wet glide of their lips. He was trying to shed his coat and shirt, and hissed in annoyance when he had to break away to strip down, kicking off his trousers and eyeing the cutlery meaningfully while he draped the clothes over a chair, out of harm’s way.

Dean picked up the mood instantly, pushing anything that was in his way off the table, grateful when no sounds of shattering were heard before he dragged Benny towards the edge of the table with his legs. “Last night not enough to tire you out, old man?” His laugh was short lived, turning to a half strangled moan when Benny didn’t even bother with a retort, instead tugging the jeans off slim hips just to his lower thighs. “Fuck,” he breathed when a warm palm gripped him just right, just this side of too rough without any lube to make things easier.

“It’s a right shame I’m not gonna get to take my time with you,” Benny said, and _Jesus fucking Christ_ his voice was vice and sin and caramel apples while his lips moved from his mouth to his neck to tongue at his nipples, biting at them and soothing them again in equal measure when Dean whined low his throat, already too caught up to care what he sounded like. “Would love to open you up real slow, darlin’, get that pretty hole all wet and ready for me.” He chuckled, and Dean was practically panting at the look those dark eyes were fixing on him. “Like a feast. Guess it’s fast food for now, though. I can live with that.”

“Nothin’ wrong with a good burger,” Dean laughed breathlessly, sighing when the hand on him turned slick with his precome. The friction was so good, so easy to push into when he braced against the table and shoved up into his friend’s fist, pulling his hair and dragging him down for a bruising kiss. He broke off with a grunt when the hand sped up and he was in danger of letting go too soon. “Goddammit, Benny, if it’s fast food you’re after, get your paws off my dick and fuck me already. I’m not fighting it off today. If I come, tough luck for you, sweetheart.” He spread his legs with a heavy smirk, winking at his vampire and laughing when Benny’s fangs started to show, enticed by the display in front of him. “If you want to get yours, then get in me. You got anything in here?”

“Shit!” was all Benny said before he was suddenly gone, with Dean gasping at the loss of contact before the vampire was suddenly back, a bottle in one hand and the other already slick and beginning to slide down to tease at the hunter’s entrance, still wet and open from the night before. Two fingers went in easy, and Dean wrapped his legs around the heated skin of Benny’s waist, rocking down needily onto them, moaning unabashedly.

“Fuck, Benny, can take more!” He growled, tilting his hips up to show off like his friend loved to watch him do. He whimpered when Benny didn’t move, knowing how much he liked in when Dean let himself go and didn’t think about the sounds he usually held back. “Please, man, you’re killing me. Just fucking--move!”

He wasn’t given more fingers. His head thumped back against the table in both loss and relief when something large and slick was nudging at him and the word he sighed out was something slurred between a ‘yes’, ‘more’, and ‘oh god’. Their bodies were in tune, fitting snugly and easily from the prep of two days and if he ever made it back to Heaven this was going to be one of the things he’d replay over and over. The fullness and heat and want and _good yes fuck so good_ was an irresistible lure, and each inch he took felt like the whited out space of Purgatory made a thousand times more pleasurable.

“Benny, c’mon” he moaned, clenching around his friend to entice him deeper, and the vampire gave a stuttering moan of his own when he began to move, pulling Dean down by the hips. Dean leaned up and kissed him messily, biting harshly on those full lips and cupping the nape of his neck to gain the leverage he needed so badly. “Fuck the table,” he panted. “You’re a big boy, you can hold me up.” His vampire grinned into the kiss and lifted him easily.

“Anything you say, sweetheart.”

He slammed him back against the wall with inhuman speed and redoubled his efforts, gripping Dean’s waist to drive into him mercilessly.

“Fucking hell, Benny!” Dean’s voice was wrecked and spilling over with breathy little sounds that only served to make Benny more feral. His prostate was being abused continuously, and fuck, this was not going to last long. For the better, since ‘fast food’ was the order of the day, but he knew what Benny meant when he’d bemoaned the lack of time earlier. “C’mon, I’m not fragile. Harder dammi-- _holy shit_!” That was more like it. The rough scrape of the wall was a counterweight to the rough thrusts into him, and his vision exploded with fuzzy light when his head knocked into the wall, desperate and wanting Benny to mark him, bruise him up and show him off to whoever they were going to have to entertain for the next few hours.

They were either really in sync or Benny had suddenly become a goddamn mind reader, because his neck was suddenly bitten, _hard_ , enough to bruise and close, so close, almost enough to bleed. Sometimes there was just no escaping the incredible restraint Benny had mastered. “Fuck, fuck, yes, wanna see them in the mirror tomorrow.”

“I’ve got a feelin’ you’ll be seeing them for longer than that,” Benny growled, nothing more than a rumble that ran through Dean’s whole body and had him clenching around the cock splitting him wide and open. “I reckon’ when I’m through with you later tomorrow, you’ll be sportin’ some color for a week.” And he’d make good on that promise. Dean would hold him to it. But why--

“Tomorrow? Why not toni--oh god, _oh god_ , fuck!” It was over, Benny gave one last push into his slick hole and Dean was blinking back stars from the intensity of his orgasm, mouth open on a wordless scream. He could distantly feel his come spurting and pooling between them and heat flooded him, marking him up inside and out when Benny came with a moan of his name, but it wasn’t until Benny was lowering him back onto the table and pulling out of him that he found his words again.

“Jesus Christ, Benny, if that’s how you do fast food, I want in on all future to-go orders,” he joked breathlessly, feeling empty and wide and fucked out and good. He groaned when he tried to move, more than a little boneless. “Dammit, look what you did, went and made me useless.”

“Always aim to please, darlin’,” Benny chuckled, grabbing his hand to help him up and let him lean on his shoulder gratefully. The hunter indulged in a slow-burning kiss and let Benny’s heat soak into him for a minute before he leaned back.

“Better get showered,” he murmured sleepily into Benny’s shoulder. “But seriously, quit with the vampire-y mystery bullshit. Who are we havin’ over that I have to get showered for? They’d better be worth it, ‘cause I’m not too keen on moving at the moment.”

“Well, I’m alright with that, so long as you don’t mind your brother and the angel seeing you n’ me in our birthday suits with bruises all over your pretty neck.” The physical reaction was near-comic. Dean reared back, horrified expression already halfway on before Benny burst into guffaws, trying to stifle them while Dean glared murderously at him. “Lord above, brother, your face!” was all he could manage before his arm was getting punched repeatedly, no stops being pulled either, and his laughter was met with enough curses to make any seasoned sailor blush.

“ _Goddammit_ , Benny, so help me when I get out of that shower, you will be on your knees asking for fucking mercy!” Dean’s voice faded down the hall, sprinting to the bathroom to try and make himself presentable before Sam and Cas got there, determined not to give Sammy any more teasing material than he already had. They both knew it was going to be a lost cause.

“It’d be my pleasure, Dean,” he called back, shaking his head and letting out the last of his chuckles as he thought of when his sister had caught him with his trousers down and Susie Larson’s skirts hiked up in the shed. The whole catastrophe still made him blush, and he’d have some penance to make up when he and Dean were next alone.

He was looking forward to it.

\---

“I should really make you go sleep on the couch or somethin’,” Dean sighed tiredly as they eased into bed that night. “Lucky for you that’s where Cas is.”

“Nothin’ doin’. He’s in Sam’s room.”

Dean groaned and buried his face in the pillow, muttering and Benny could just make out ‘hella gay, the lot of us’ and ‘gonna have to beat up Cas later, brother obligation and shit’ before he laughed and turned them over to press his front along Dean’s back. The curve of Dean’s body fit him well, and the hunter didn’t think he’d ever stop liking that.

“And I _really_ should hit you and not let you paw at me ever again,” he grumbled, and Benny kissed the back of his neck.

“But you ain’t gonna do that, ‘cause you like it when I paw at you.” Dean smiled to himself, knowing how far in he was, how deep he’d dug himself, and thought it was the understatement of the century.

He held himself still for a moment before he relaxed against the sheets and sighed. “Too tired to get mad, but Winchesters are good at revenge.” The effect was ruined by a jaw splitting yawn. “Yup, clearly the fiercest hunters to ever roam the earth,” he hummed sarcastically.

“Glad to have one in my corner, then,” Benny agreed, sidling closer and laying an arm over Dean’s side.

“There’s probably some innuendo I could make, but I’m too tired. Losing my touch. Oh well.” He shrugged and pressed back into the broad body behind him, wondering when the hell cuddling had been introduced to the menu and found he didn’t really care. “Feels nice,” he mumbled out loud, and was halfway gone by the time Benny sighed his agreement and they fell asleep between one breath and the next.


End file.
